Detective Ai
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: It all began in Tropical Land with her sister. A forgotten thing was to blame! A very important thing...
1. Metantei Ai?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Detective Conan in anyways.**

**Chapter I: Metantei…Ai?**

* * *

Shiho's POV

Yes! Akemi finally agreed to come with me in Tropical Land. First of all, we went through the Ferris wheel. Then we went to the Mystery Rollercoaster. We went to the different places there until it was 8:45 p.m.

"Sister, I forgot something in our house. I'll just get it." I said

"Can't I come with you?" Akemi said.

"It's getting dark. I promise, I'll be here in a nick of time." I replied.

"Okay. Take care. Be careful." She said waving.

* * *

As I walk through the darkness, I heard something just moved. I can hear it loudly and clearly because I'm a detective, because of Ai Lavigne and Rena Haibara, I was encouraged, too, by Akemi, I chose to become a detective, now I said to myself _It's just a cat…just a cat…_ As I step through the first step of the stairs, I heard someone talking about Cocaine and Marijuana._ Drugs_!I thought. As I investigate a little further, I heard footsteps behind me. It was a man dressed all in black, his eyes seem to look like a cold killer. He was holding a big block of wood. Before I knew it…

* * *

Akemi's POV

Man, this dinner is good. Where is Shiho already? She's going to miss this yummy dinner. I sighed. "Where are you already, Shiho?" I whispered to myself.

(After 1 hour)

"That's strange. It's already been an hour since Shiho disappeared." I said.

* * *

Shiho's POV?

Where am I? Am I dead? Huh? What's that? Footsteps? Ha ha ha "Shiho? A kid? Aaaahh! " a familiar voice said


	2. Sis

Chapter II:

Disclaimer: I never owned Detective Conan.

A/N: Very terribly sorry! I am so sorry for not updating for a loooong time. It is just that I am soooooo busy! Anyway here is the story:

Previously on Detective Ai:

Where am I? Am I dead? Huh? What's that? Footsteps? Hahaha "Shiho? A kid? Aaaaah!" A familiar voice said.

Chapter II:

Third Person's POV

Akemi opened her cell phone and dialed the ambulance. "Hello? I would just like to report a child covered in blood near Miyano residence. No, she is still breathing. Okay." She ended the call. However, she still found this girl interesting. She looked a lot like Shiho when they were still kids. "Uhh…" She heard the girl saying. "Oh. Are you all right little girl? Your head is bleeding. Maybe you should rest first and wait until the ambulance comes. Plus, it is not like you will die from blood loss. It is only a little scar." Akemi said. Shiho recognized her. "Nee-Chan! Gomenasai for making you worry! And I am not a little girl I am Shiho Miyano, your sister. Don't you recognize me?" Shiho asked. Akemi's interest to this child suddenly perked up. "What? How did you know my sister's name? Who are you really…" She asked "…little girl?" Shiho could not believe what she just heard. "What are you saying? I am still Shiho! The same bubbly, annoying and pessimistic sister!" Shiho said, tears coming to her eyes. "Wh-" Before Akemi could say something, The ambulance's sirens could be heard. "Guess I will talk to you later…" Akemi said "…Sis…"

A/N: How's that? Short chapter, I know! But I only got thirty minutes left before bed time and dad said I only got five minutes to shut down the computer, that's why I need to rush this story. I know there will be tomorrow but I am too busy for tomorrow. Again, I am terribly sorry…


	3. Shrunken

Chapter III:

Disclaimer: I never owned Detective Conan.

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter I gave you. Like I said, dad gave my last five minutes. So know I'm back to repay you all for your patience! Okay, let us now stop chit-chatting and go on with the story!

Chapter III:

Previously on Detective Ai:

The ambulance's sirens could be heard. "Guess I will talk to you later…" Akemi said "…Sis…"

Shiho's POV

I did not believe what I just heard. I thought Nee-Chan said that I was a little girl and did not believe at first but know she believes? And we went to the hospital.

Akemi's POV

I could not believe that this girl is my sister! If she was, Oh no! Poor Shiho… Just hang on for a few minutes and you will be treated. Just hang on…

Third Person's POV

They arrived at the hospital at a sooner time because the Miyano residence is just very near the hospital. "Ms. Miyano, I'm afraid you will take care of this child for a week and then you will need to return this child to her parents." The doctor said as if he was reading that on a piece of paper. "But, can I adopt her? She said she was an orphan because her parents died at the exact day I found her." Akemi said. _I never thought you would be a good liar, Nee-Chan. But I am not saying that you are a bad person. You are the most-caring person I ever met in my whole life!_ Shiho thought. "Well…" The doctor seemed to think about it. "It is up to the patient. And I also need to know her name." The doctor faced Shiho. "What is your name, little girl?" The doctor asked. "Um… I…uhh… I am… uhh…" _Think Shiho, Think! Wait, I got an idea! _Shiho thought. "I am Ai Haibara." Shiho or most likely Ai said. _So, it is really you, Shiho-Chan! But, what kind of mess did you get up to, huh? You better tell me! _Akemi thought. Akemi was too worried for her sister that she did not notice the doctor saying something to her. "Ms. Miyano!" The doctor said, calling the attention of Akemi. "Huh? What?" Akemi said, totally clueless. "Oh God… You did not hear me? I said the patient agreed to be with you." The doctor said.

~ At Miyano residence ~

"Shiho-Chan! Tell me what kind of mess did you get up to?" Akemi asked. "I… I… I think I have shrunk ten years back." Shiho said. It was almost inaudible but with the heavy silence that followed Akemi's house Akemi heard it. "What? How? Why? When?" Akemi asked. "For your first question, I shrunk ten years back my original age. For the second, a man in black fed me a poison. For the third, I was caught spying on them. And the last, when I said I need to get something from our house. Any questions left?" Shiho explained. Akemi shook her head. "Listen to me Shiho. You will not tell anyone about this! We need to find that man in-" Akemi was cut off by Shiho. "Correction. There were two of them.". "Okay. Men in black and find that poison and give it to me since I am a scientist for I will reverse it." Akemi said. "Okay." Shiho simply said. "So, from now on I will call you Ai-Chan because if there are spy cameras in here they will not catch us." Shiho nodded. So, for now, Shiho/Ai is shrunk and need to find those men in black.

Preview for the next chapter:

"Hello, Miyano." The raven-haired kid said to her. "What?" She asked, with fear in her voice.

A/N: So how was that? I know it is still a short chapter but still I will stick to short chapters for the meanwhile.


	4. Meeting Each Other

Chapter IIII:

Disclaimer: I never owned Detective Conan.

A/N: I will update… about…hmm… once a week or so…

Chapter IIII:

Previously on Detective Ai:

So, for now, Shiho/Ai is shrunk and need to find those men in black.

The next few days

"Ai-Chan? I think you need to be enrolled in school." Akemi said. "Why?" Ai asked. "What if there will be a visitor in our house? Would they find it strange if a child is in here and not in school?" Akemi said. "I suppose you are right! Okay, I agree." Ai said.

The next few days

"Class, there are two new transferees I our class." Kobayashi-sensei said. "Edogawa-san, Haibara-san come in." Sensei welcomed them. Sensei wrote their names in the board. "Please introduce yourself." Sensei asked. "I am Edogawa Conan. Yoroshiku." Conan said. "I am Haibara Ai. Yoroshiku." Haibara introduced herself. "Now that you introduced yourselves, please sit wherever you like." Haibara sat at the chair near her window. A girl (A/N: This girl is Ayumi.) raised her hand. "Sensei? Over…" But Conan passed through her. "…here?". And sat beside Haibara. Haibara did not mind it.

After the class has ended.

"Haibara?" Conan asked. "What?" This got the girl's attention because Conan did not paid any attention at the lesson like her and did not talk also like her. "Can we go to the playground? I need to tell you something important." Conan said. _We just saw each other this day and he wants to tell me something important? This is a bit suspicious…_ Ai thought. Ai smiled and said "Sure, Edogawa-kun!".

At the playground

Ai sat there at the swing. _What on earth is taking him so long?_ Ai thought to herself. Ai saw Conan running to her. "Hi, Edogawa-kun!" Ai said. "Hello, Miyano." The raven-haired kid said to her. "What?" She asked, with fear in her voice. "Hello, Haibara. Why is something wrong with that?" Conan said to her. Relief washed over her. "At least, that is what a child would say if you were having a hallucination, Miyano." Conan said. Fear overcame relief in her. "Who are you…" She said, her eyes darkening, "…really?". "Kudo Shinichi. I am a chemist. The creator of the very drug you swallowed."

"What?" Anger came to her.

"I said I am Kudo Shinichi the chemist who created the drug you swallowed."

"You! So they are more than two!"

"Of course! We are an organization composed of thousands of members!"

"You… you…you snatch my life from me!"

"While you are the one who let my sister die!" Tears were coming from his eyes.

"What are you saying? I never let anyone die in any of my cases... that is except for one. If only, I had come more sooner… Wait, are you saying that Masami Hirota is your sister?"

"He… Calling my sister Masami Hirota, eh? How can you not guess it? You are a detective! You should know it! My sister's name came from Professor Masami Hirota! Her real name is… is… Mouri Ran! "

"Kudo-kun… I know how it feels like to lose someone you love… Because…"

"Because what?"

Tears are forming in her eyes. "I lost everyone in my family… So far, there are only two Miyanos left…" It was almost inaudible but more or less Conan heard it.

"What?"

"I lost everyone I love! Now, I am living with my sister in this form! I am not even a Miyano anymore! I am a Haibara!" Tears flowed through her cheeks.

"I guess we're suffering the same fate…"

"What do you mean?"

"We shrunk. We lost everyone we love. Well, except for your sister. And we are being hunted by the organization…" The last sentence came out in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We are hunted by the organization. Can't you see that? If I am seen, I will be brutally asked to your whereabouts! So that means, if the organization finds one, the organization finds the other."

"Oh. I can't let you be brutally asked. Maybe you should stay with us?"

"Oh, no need. Your sister already adopted me. So that's how I found your identity out. And she already knows mine."

"Oh, Okay! Let's go then!"

They went to home together hand-in-hand, as if they were brothers and sisters or even best friends. But the other (A/N: You will find who is this "other" at the end more or less of this story.) thinks of the other as "more than friends". _I wish we will stay with each other for a long time…_

Preview for the next chapter:

"Sure thing, best friend!" She was surprised. _Me? A best friend?_ She thought. "Arigato…" She said, smiling "…Conan-kun…"


	5. Christmas Day

Chapter 5: Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan in anyways.

A/N: Hi!

Previously on Detective Ai:

They went to home together hand-in-hand, as if they were brothers and sisters or even best friends. But the other (A/N: You will find who is this "other" at the end more or less of this story.) thinks of the other as "more than friends". _I wish we will stay with each other for a long time…_

"Tadaima!" Conan and Ai said. "Okaeri." Akemi replied. "I see you've met little Kudo-kun here." Akemi said to Ai. "Yeah, it was quite a surprise for me." Ai said. Conan sighed. "Why? What's wrong, Kudo-kun?" Akemi asked when she noticed Conan sighing. "Nothing…" Conan whispered. "Oh. Okay." Akemi said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Akemi said that got the attention of the two which were deep in thought. "Nani?" The two 'children' said. "Sister? Do you like the new Prada handbag which was released yesterday?" Akemi asked. "Ummm… Of course… Why did you ask?" Ai said. "Oh. No reason…" Akemi replied, suspiciously as if she was trying to give a clue to someone. And that someone noticed it. _I wonder why…_ That someone thought.

~ The next day ~

The two woke up, dressed up, ate and brushed their teeth. They are now prepared to go to school. "Goodbye! Advance Merry Christmas!" Akemi said. The two just stood there. "Why? What's wrong?" Akemi thought for a second and guessed. "You forgot that Christmas is near aren't you?" Akemi asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Both nodded slightly. Akemi put on her I-knew-it! look. They both rushed to go out. "Edogawa-kun?" Ai finally spoke up. "Nani?" Conan replied. "Can you… ummm… help me find a gift for my sister?" Ai said. "Sure thing, best friend!" She was surprised. _Me? A best friend?_ She thought. "Arigato…" She said, smiling "…Conan-kun…"

Again they went to school hand in hand.

~ At school ~

"Ohayou, sensei!" The class 1-B recited dutifully. "Sit down, everyone." Sensei said. And the class went on so on and so forth.

~ End of school ~

"Edogawa-kun!" Haibara rushed to Conan. She came to him panting. "Can *pant* you *pant* help me *pant* in getting a *pant* gift for my sister?" Haibara asked. "Sure."

They walked together. They already chose a gift for her sister.

~ Christmas ~

"Merry Christmas, minna-san!" Akemi greeted excitedly. They went on and on until it is time to give presents. "Okay. Did anyone brought me a present?" Akemi asked excitedly. "Of course, Onee-Chan!" Haibara said. Conan and Haibara gave her their gifts. Ai's was a blue pearl bracelet and Conan's was a brown bear stuff toy. "Wow! Sugoi!" Akemi said when she opened the presents. "It's Conan-kun's turn!" Akemi said. Akemi gave Conan her present and Haibara gave Conan her their presents for her. Akemi gave Conan a green scarf and Ai gave Conan a 4th year college Chemistry book. "Arigatou Goizamasu!" Conan said when he opened the present. "It's Haibara's turn!" Conan announced. Akemi gave Ai yellow cute little tiny mittens and Conan gave Ai the new Prada handbag which was released the day after tomorrow. "I don't know what to say except… Arigatou!" Then she hugged the two. This was the best Christmas Day ever.

A/N: How's that? I can't think of any presents, so I thought of simple ones.

Preview for the next chapter:

"Aishiteru… But, I know you can't and will never be…" Someone whispered almost inaudibly. The wind blew.


	6. Trapped With You

Chapter 6: Silent Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any ways…

A/N: Hi!

Previously on Detective Ai:

"I don't know what to say except… Arigatou!" Then she hugged the two. This was the best Christmas Day ever.

It was 8:30 p.m. Akemi was spying on little Shinichi and knew his little itsy bitsy secret. What and how, you ask?

_Flashback_

_~ At Miyano residence ~_

_Akemi woke up to a sound. It was a door opening. 'What the? I wonder who's there.' Akemi thought. She went out of her room and proceeded in the living room. 'Conan-kun? Why would he go out in this cold and dark night?' Akemi thought. She followed little Kudo-kun. They arrived at the school playground. He sat at the swing._ _"Aishiteru… But, I know you can't and will never be…" Someone whispered almost inaudibly. The wind blew. There was no one in the playground. So Akemi was sure it was him who said that. 'Little Kudo-kun is growing up with little Shiho-Chan and I will make that come true!' Akemi thought with a cheeky grin._

_End of Flashback_

Akemi texted little Shiho to go to the school playground on December 31 at night with the use of Conan's cell phone. And Akemi texted little Shinichi to go to the school playground on December 31 at night with the use of Ai's cell phone.

~ December 31 (night) ~

"Why did you call me here?" Conan and Ai said at the same time. They were at the school playground. "Huh? Didn't you…?" They said in unison again. "So, nobody planned this… Ughh… Let's go then, Kudo-kun!" They went together at the gate. They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "What the?" Ai said. "We're trapped! Oh Lord…" Conan said while smacking his face by his hand.

~ A few hours later ~

Ai heard something rumbling. "What was that?" Ai asked. "Uhh… My stomach…" Conan replied, embarrassed. "Let's see if the school cafeteria is open." Ai suggested. Conan nodded.

~ At the school cafeteria gate ~

"It's opened." Ai said, going in. "Chotto!" Conan said.

~ At the school cafeteria ~

"I'll cook something while you just wait there." Ai said. Conan nodded.

~ After a few minutes later ~

"Itadakimasu!" Ai and Conan said. They ate dinner and talked about a few things. "I know a place in here which is a great star-gazing place." Ai said when they were done in eating dinner. "Okay." Conan said.

~ At the star-gazing place ~

"Sugoi!" Conan exclaimed when he saw the scenery. It was a full moon and the stars are really bright. They chatted and talked about a few things.

~ After a few minutes ~

"I… uhh… got to say…uhh… something to you." Conan said, stuttering. "What's that?" Ai asked, completely clueless. Someone who is watching not far from them thought _It's the big confession!_

A/N: How's that? I think this story will end in a few more chapters.

Preview for Detective Ai:

"Daisuki da yo (I love you)." He said. She was surprised. Then she smiled. "Don't worry…


	7. New Year's Confession

Chapter VII: New Year's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any ways.

A/N: This is the 2nd to the last chapter. So, this story will say goodbye to me soon enough.

Previously on Detective Ai:

"I… uhh… got to say…uhh… something to you." Conan said, stuttering. "What's that?" Ai asked, completely clueless. Someone who is watching not far from them thought _It's the big confession!_

The clock struck midnight. Fireworks flew of the sky. Both turned around to look. They admired it for some reason. After the fireworks displaying, Ai said "So, what were you saying again?" Conan took a deep breath. "Daisuki da yo. (I love you)" He said. She was surprised. Then she smiled. "Don't worry… I love you too." Ai replied. "Haha! Got you on camera!" Akemi said. "EH?" Conan and Ai said. "Akemi-Neechan? You were here all the time?"

"Of course! I'm the one who planned this."

"Baka ne, Nee-Chan! That's plain stupid!"

"You know, you should thank me not nagging about matchmaking you and little Kudo-kun!"

"Fine. Thank. You."

"Come on let's celebrate this outside!"

"But, the doors are-" Akemi showed her the gate key.

"Oh yeah… Forgot…"

They went out of the school. They went at home. They were surprised that everything that they need for a party is there. "Onee-Chan, why are you so prepared? What if I rejected Shinichi?" Ai asked. "Hello? Earth to Shiho? It's New Year's remember?" Akemi teased. "Oh yeah." And yet again it was the best New Year's ever!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any ways.

Epilogue:

Akemi finally found the antidote. Shiho and Shinichi turned back to their normal age. After a few months of tracking the organization down, they were able to find the organization's headquarters. With the help of the FBI agents, CIA agents and of course the Metropolitan Tokyo Police, they were able to bring the organization down. And of course, Shiho and Shinichi lived, until now, happily ever after. The end…


End file.
